The disclosure relates generally to autowiring services to application software, and more specifically, to autowiring location agnostic services to web applications.
In general, an information technology system incorporates service technologies that assist users of the system in performing tasks or activities. However, because service technologies come in a variety of forms and may be internal or external to the information technology system, the system becomes decentralized and difficult to manage. In addition, the decentralized information technology system is generally forced to choose between exclusive system frameworks. Thus, upon choosing a framework, the system has naturally regulated itself to only those service technologies that are compatible to the chosen framework.
For example, a web application, constructed from a first framework, may incorporate multiple service technologies, such as Platform as a Service, Software as a Service, Data as a Service, etc., where each technology must utilize a program language and/or a communication protocol that is compatible with the first framework. Yet, to add service technologies of a second framework that is different with the first framework (i.e., the second framework utilizes different program languages and/or communication protocols), the web application must be reconfigured and/or reprogramed to operate on the second framework. Reconfiguring and reprogramming increases the size and cost of the web application, while decreasing its operability. Further, when the program language and/or communication protocol of the second framework is completely incompatible with the first framework (i.e., reconfiguring and reprogramming of the web application is not possible), then the service technologies of the second framework cannot be incorporated into the web application.